Fan:SupremeGreymon
SupremeGreymon SupremeGreymon is a Mega level Digimon that has all the power of WarGreymon, VictoryGreymon, EmperorGreymon, ShineGreymon, and AncientGreymon. It is an emissary for AncientGreymon and have been given the title "King of Greymons". It's name is derived from "Supreme Greymon". It's wings gives it speed that is said to be as fast as a shooting star, hence the name "The Fiery Comet''. It's entire body is made of Red Digizoid and Gold Digizoid given it great offense and great defence. It can wield the G-Grey Sword which is made of Red and Gold Chrome Digizoid on the exterior and Black Digizoid in the interior.'' It has wings like ShineGreymon which stores the energy of the sun in it. On its back between the two wings, it carries two Ryūōken swords. It has the "Brave Shield" on it's back. SupremeGreymon's arms are equipped with a more powerful "Dramon Killers", which can switch to rifle mode, it is equipped with rail cannons on its hips. Attacks *'Gaia Burst': Channel the power of gaia to create an explosion of solar energy when it makes contact to it's enemies. *'Solar Flare': Create an explosion of solar-energy around it's body. *'Brave Shield': Uses its "Brave Shield" to defend. *'Dramon Killer': Slashes its "Dramon Killer" gauntlets, or switches it to rifle mode for ranged combat. *'Shining Palm': Solar energy is concentrated on the palm of the hands and gives it explosive power when made contact with its target. *'Stardust Charge': A full frontal attack in which the body is envelop in a glowing aura while wielding a Ryūōken sword with both hands gripping it and charges at the target while the wings gives the body speed and creates a mirage to confused the target to set up for a high speed attack as fast as a shooting star. *'Twin Stardust Charge': A version of Stardust Charge in which both hands are holding a Ryūōken sword each. *'Full Star Burst': Fires a barrage of concentrated solar lasers from the lenses located in the chest and wings, the laser rifles from the Dramon Killer, and the rail cannons located at the hips, to hit multiple targets at once. * G-Grey Sword: Summon a Sword from the Surface of the ground. Variations / Subspecies * WarGreymon/BlackWarGreymon/WarGreymon X * VictoryGreymon * ShineGreymon/ShineGreymon Burst Mode/ShineGreymon Ruin Mode * EmperorGreymon * AncientGreymon SupremeGreymon Ancient Dragon Mode SupremeGreymon Ancient Burst Mode is the Burst evolution form of SupremeGreymon. It is an emissary for AncientGreymon. It's name is derived from "Supreme Greymon". It takes the form of an Ancient Dragon due to it taking the power of AncientGreymon in its body. Like Imperialdramon, due to its immense power, controlling it is next to impossible, and depending on how it is raised it may become a savior or a god of destruction. Like EmperorGreymon, it is said to bear the power of the nine that flow through , and it has been prophesied that if it can restrain the might of the nine dragons, it will demonstrate unfathomable ability and even be able to rule Gaia. Attacks * Mega Gaia Burst: Fires concentrated solar and gaia energy from its mouth that has an amazing blast radius. * Nine Dragon Impact: Releases the eight dragon's veins dwelling within Gaia, then becomes the final dragon itself and pulverizes the opponent by tackling it. Variations / Subspecies * EmperorGreymon * AncientGreymon SupremeGreymon Ancient Burst Mode SupremeGreymon Ancient Burst Mode is the Burst evolution form of SupremeGreymon. It is an emissary for AncientGreymon. It's name is derived from "Supreme Greymon". In this form, it acquired a great intellect by changing from the difficult-to-control Ancient Dragon Mode to a humanoid form. It's entire body is made of fiery Red Digizoid which can absorb fire easily. It can wield the Burst G-Grey Sword a powerful version of the the original G-Grey Sword. Like EmperorGreymon, it is said to bear the power of the nine that flow through , and it has been prophesied that if it can restrain the might of the nine dragons, it will demonstrate unfathomable ability and even be able to rule Gaia. It now has a mane like AncientGreymon, it now stored Ryūōken blades on each of the 10 wings, when the blades are separated from the wings, they are replaced with a flaming aura, and are operated as flying remote-controlled attack drones. Attacks * Final Gaia Burst: Channel the power of gaia to create an explosion of fire and light when it makes contact to it's enemies around a 10m radius. * Final Solar Flare: Create an explosion of solar-energy with a huge aura of the sun's fiery corona around it's body the energy is estimated to be 10m. * Nine Dragon Meteor Impact: Releases the eight dragon's veins dwelling within Gaia, then becomes the final dragon itself by enveloping in a flaming aura and pulverizes the opponent by charging at it with incredible speed. * Final Star Burst: Fires a barrage of concentrated solar lasers from the lenses located in the chest, wings and Ryūōken blades, the laser rifles from the Dramon Killer, and the rail cannons located at the hips, to hit multiple targets at once. * Burst G-Grey Sword: Summon a Sword with a fiery aura by closing the two hands and opening them up and revealing the sword. Variations / Subspecies * WarGreymon/BlackWarGreymon/WarGreymon X * VictoryGreymon * ShineGreymon/ShineGreymon Burst Mode/ShineGreymon Ruin Mode * EmperorGreymon * AncientGreymon Notes and References *SupremeGreymon design is based on the both the Freedom Gundam and its successor the Strike Freedom Gundam from both Mobile Suit Gundam Seed and its successor Mobile Suit Gundam Seed Destiny.